Cuenta pendiente
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: A un año de la muerte del maestro Mono, el Guerrero Dragón se enfrentará al maestro Taikan, originario de la isla de Okinawa y maestro de Karate-jitsu. Sólo uno resultara vencedor, los dos se han preparado arduamente durante todo el año transcurrido, es hora de que las dos culturas vuelvan a enfrentarse por el honor y la memoria.


**Hola, he vuelto, este one-shot es la continuación de mi primer fanfic títulado "El honor de un guerrero", les recomiendo que lean primero ese para poder entender este. Otra cosa que debo decir, es que con este escrito despido las vacaciones (sí, tendré que volver a ese infierno), cómo sea, la continuación del fic "Secreto" el cuál también invito a que lean tardará en publicarse, puesto que ya no tendré tiempo libre para crear, y si lo tengo tendré que dedicarle todo el tiempo, pero les prometo que lo publicare.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

Estaba listo para este momento, su cuerpo se tonificó, siendo visible en sus brazos y antebrazos marcados, sus pectorales un poco cuadrados, pero aún conservaba su característica barriga, sus nudillos casi querían salírsele de su piel, su piernas tenían más dureza y se notaban sus músculos, todo eso, resultado del arduo entrenamiento de un año.

Casi igualaba a Tigresa en fuerza y ferocidad, en habilidad estaban parejos, sólo que la diferencia marcada era que él no se insensibilizó las patas, pero sus cicatrices estaban cubiertas con vendas, su pantalón corto remendado mostraba manchas de sudor y sangre. Estaba practicando la forma de los diez movimientos del _Tai-Chi_ , su paz interior se completó un mes atrás, al punto de sentir mientras dormía enemigos a un radio de diez metros alrededor de él.

Los demás furiosos estaban sentados en la posición de la mariposa, esperaban pacientes a que el combate iniciara; Shifu meditaba sentado en posición de loto, sosteniendo el bastón que alguna vez usó Oogway entre sus patas: ya había perdido a dos discípulos, una tercera baja no podría resistirla.

El maestro Taikan dibujaba sus movimientos con una delicadeza impresionante mientras practicaba una _kata_ , pero la energía que proyectaba era muy fuerte. Su _gi_ , estaba muy desgastado al igual que su _kuro-obi_ ; ya no era color blanco sino que se le decoloró al igual que su cinturón que tenían algunas manchas blancas y las hebras un poco salidas.

El cielo tenía un color azul rey, faltaba poco para que el sol se empezara a ocultar tras las montañas. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de Mono antes del combate:

 _-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?-preguntó preocupado._

 _-Sí-afirmó mientras seguía golpeando y esquivando los cocodrilos de púas._

 _-¿Por qué lo haces?-insistía en hacer que declinara, temía lo peor de un resultado._

 _-Dejaría que me dijera débil a mí-se sorprendió al oír esas palabras de él-, pero no a las artes marciales chinas._

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, concluyendo así la forma de diez movimientos, ya era hora, el cielo terminó por teñirse de un naranja amarillento, ambos se acercaron al centro de la arena, se miraban mutuamente.

El maestro Shifu se levantó, observó a ambos maestros y exclamó:

-¡Dos culturas se enfrentaran, para defender su honor y la memoria!-Po apretó los puños haciendo que las venas se marcaran atravesando las vendas-, ¡sólo uno resultará vencedor!-el maestro Taikan seguía tranquilo, no se inmutaba-, ¡comiencen!

Taikan junto sus piernas, sus brazos a los costados en pose militar y se reverenció al mismo tiempo que Po hacía el _saludo del sol y la luna_. Después del saludo Taikan abrió las piernas ligeramente mientras los pies apuntaban hacia los lados y extendía los brazos a la altura de la cintura.

Po extendió su pierna izquierda hacia adelante sosteniendo su peso en la derecha, formando una "L", con las rodillas flexionadas y el talón izquierdo levantado, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo a la altura de la rodilla y el derecho a la oreja, similar a la postura de Tigresa.

Ninguno parecía querer dar el golpe inicial, el viento movía los árboles y el pelaje de ambos, arrastraba consigo polvo del suelo de la arena. Los furiosos analizaban la situación: ninguno quería exponer su punto flaco, el error de Mono fue precisamente ese, precipitarse a atacar.

Después de un rato Po comenzó a desplazarse por la arena, cambiando el lado de su postura mientras se movía, buscaba descifrar por donde atacar, Taikan seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, aún estaba en su postura firme.

Estando al lado izquierdo Po se desplazó adelantando el pie derecho hacia el frente en postura de arco y flecha con la intención de conectar una palmada directo a las costillas, Taikan hizo una defensa baja girando el antebrazo, desviando el ataque interceptando directo a las muñecas rompiendo un poco su equilibrio estando en postura del caballo.

Taikan impulsó su brazo derecho retrayendo el izquierdo a la altura de su costado para darle un golpe recto con sus nudillos anular y el de en medio directo al diafragma, pero Po lo desvió de forma diagonal con su palma izquierda, Taikan se sorprendió por la rapidez y dureza de la defensa. Ambos retrocedieron un metro.

-Eres fuerte-habló Taikan por primera vez en todo el combate.

-Gracias-dijo Po agitado.

-Pero no podrás igualar la dureza del karate-jitsu-Po sonrió de forma ladina.

-Te mostraré un estilo que puede igualarlo-Taikan expandió sus ojos sorprendido.

Cuando terminó de decir eso saltó hacia Taikan con la intención de darle una patada cayendo en forma diagonal. Taikan iba a hacer la misma defensa de hace unos momentos, misma con la que rompió la patada voladora de Mono aquella vez, estaba a unos centímetros de llegar a él, pero Po giro sobre sí mismo cayendo al suelo y apoyándose con sus patas dio una patada giratoria en el suelo que lo derribó, Taikan se levantó con un poco de dificultad debido a que se golpeó la cabeza.

Sacudió su cabeza para volver en sí; Po estaba en la posición del caballo, su técnica había sido buena, pero aún le faltaba mucho por mostrar del _Karate-Jitsu_.

Avanzó adelantando el pie derecho sosteniendo el peso ahí mientras retraía el brazo izquierdo al costado e impulsaba al derecho girando la cadera para dar el impacto; conectando el golpe directo a la cara contrayéndola, todos entraron en pánico. Sin esperar nada empujó su pierna izquierda sosteniendo el peso en la derecha y con sus dedos dio una patada directo al diafragma mandándolo a volar cinco metros. Tigresa se levantó preocupada, quería intervenir, pero el bastón de Oogway y el semblante serio de Shifu se lo impidieron, volvió a sentarse frustrada.

Po parecía estar inconsciente, estaba boca abajo debido al impuso del golpe.

 _-¿Sientes cómo todo gira a tu alrededor?-preguntó una voz casi susurrante, el aire le pegaba en su cara, el contacto era cálido, podía percibir todo; desde la caída de una hoja hasta el golpeteo continuo del río contra las rocas-, abre los ojos-estaba relajado miraba todo con gran tranquilidad-, ahora que ya te relajaste comenzaremos con el entrenamiento-se levantó he hizo el saludo del sol y la luna en señal de respeto hacia el maestro._

 _Era un leopardo del norte, vivía en las montañas donde cultivaba bambú y arroz, tenía los brazos, los pectorales y el abdomen marcados a pesar de tener sesenta años, pero sin exagerar cómo Tai Lung. Vestía únicamente un pantalón de seda negro y una faja roja alrededor de la cintura anudada hacia el costado derecho. Era bajo, le llegaba a la panza. -El_ _ **Hung Gar**_ _combina dos estilos fuertes; la flexibilidad y agilidad de la grulla y la resistencia y ferocidad del tigre, se practican en posturas muy bajas-explicó iniciando la parte teórica-, ahora, ponte en la posición del caballo-Po abrió las piernas hacia los lados y bajó cómo si se sentara en una silla mientras pegaba sus puños a sus costados-, haber, da varias palmadas al aire-lo hacía con gran agilidad y maestría, el maestro fue a donde estaba un costal que había traído y sacó dos muñequeras grandes de cuero con piedras de plata adornándolas-, perfecto Po, eres un gran maestro, ahora extiende tus brazos al frente a la altura de tus hombros-él obedeció y lo hizo, rápidamente le colocaron las muñequeras y sus brazos cayeron cual caja de rábanos-, ya puedes seguir entrenando._

 _-Pero están muy pesadas-justificó adolorido, pues le costaba levantar los brazos._

 _-¿Y qué?-preguntó despreocupado el maestro._

 _-Está bien, lo haré-eso no podía doler más que el recuerdo de su amigo Mono._

Comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, la sangre brotaba de su nariz y caían gotas que se deshacían al chocar contra el suelo, a Tigresa le dolía verlo así, pero por más que quisiera ayudarlo no podía intervenir.

Terminó poniéndose de pie otra vez, con el antebrazo derecho se limpió la nariz, se colocó de nueva cuenta al centro de la arena, Taikan seguía de pie en la primera posición que tomó, Po sonrió cínico, él recordaba muy bien ese gesto; era el que hizo el maestro Mono la primera vez que lo derribo al suelo.

Po se desplazó adelantando el pie derecho en la postura de arco y flecha al frente mientras adelantaba sus manos juntas haciendo un golpe similar al _golpe de fuego_ de Tigresa, iba a golpear directo al diafragma, pero Taikan atrasó si pierna izquierda quedando en la posición de arco y flecha empujando sus antebrazos que estaban separados diez centímetros entre cada uno hacia el frente cubriendo el golpe impactando a sus muñecas.

Po girando el brazo hacia afuera, similar al ala de una grulla, desvió su defensa, entonces con su mano derecha simulando la garra del tigre atacó al diafragma .

Taikan comprimió su abdomen para evitar que el ataque penetrara, Po no perdió tiempo y con su mano izquierda de nuevo en forma de garra atacó su cara impactando en su quijada, luego le siguió otros golpes más en el pecho, pero era imposible moverlo, parecía que estaba peleando contra un muro, era muy resistente, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados sosteniendo el peso en la pierna derecha, entonces tiró una patada lateral con el canto del pie izquierdo directo al diafragma empujándolo a tres metros de distancia mientras volvía a colocarse en la posición que había adoptado al inicio del combate.

 _-Da un golpe-indicó el maestro, Po dio un golpe recto directo a la cara, el maestro giro el brazo derecho dibujando un gran círculo desviando con la muñeca el golpe hacia un lado-, otra vez-dio otro golpe y el maestro volvió a desviarlo esta vez con el izquierdo-, "abrir las alas", así logras defenderte de un golpe recto, claro que hay que estar lejos para lograr el resultado deseado, ahora te mostraré cómo se contraataca, vuelve a dar un golpe-lo hizo de nueva cuenta; giró su brazo derecho dibujando un gran círculo desviando el golpe haciendo que Po girara levemente exponiendo su costado, en ese instante se deslizó hasta estar a cinco centímetros de sus costillas haciendo la "garra del tigre" empujándolo levemente a un metro de distancia-, así es cómo se contraataca-hicieron el saludo del sol y la luna terminando el entrenamiento._

 _Estaban almorzando bajo un árbol, sentados en la posición de la mariposa, el entrenamiento había sido agotador, comían los famosos fideos de Po y bebían un té especial del maestro._

 _-Debo decir Po que eres un gran cocinero-dijo mientras daba otro bocado a su plato._

 _-Gracias maestro Lao, ¿me serviría un poco más?–el maestro Lao agarró la tetera y sirvió un poco más a ambos, Po bebió._

 _-Po cuando viniste por primera vez me dijiste que te entrenara porque en un año te enfrentarás a muerte en un combate-mencionó mientras Po asentía afirmando-, te preguntaré algo que debí preguntarte el primer día, ¿a qué te enfrentas?_

 _-A un maestro de karate llamado Taikan, él mató a mi amigo en un combate-explicó mientras Lao escuchaba con atención-, y el Hung gar es un estilo fuerte que puede incluso igualar el estilo japonés, por eso vine a entrenar con usted._

 _-Mira, aunque el perder un amigo no es nada fácil, la venganza no lo resucitará, pero la decisión la tomas tú-Po se quedó mirando al suelo pensativo-, hace veinte años a esta montaña llegó un lobo japonés que llevaba días caminando y no había comido nada-comenzó a contar una anécdota-, yo lo auxilié y le di de comer-Po escuchaba con lujo de detalle-, me contó que venía de una isla llamada_ _ **Okinawa**_ _, que ellos vivían de su cosecha, pero que constantemente eran invadidos por unos soldados del imperio que portaban enormes armaduras de hierro con sables de dos metros de largo; eran conocidos cómo_ _ **samuráis**_ _._

 _-Interesante-dijo Po mientras seguía comiendo._

 _-Bueno, entonces se vieron obligados a crear un estilo de arte marcial que fuera capaz de matar de un golpe a uno de esos soldados, entonces crearon el karate, basándose en las armas que ellos utilizaban para cultivar y los sables que los samuráis utilizaban, él era un karateca. Yo le comenté que yo también practicaba un arte marcial, el_ Hung Gar _, él propuso un combate amistoso, yo acepté, puesto que quería probar que tan fuerte era el karate contra el_ _ **Hung Gar**_ _._

 _-¿Y quién ganó?-preguntó con interés y entusiasmo._

 _-Fue un empate, los dos son estilos duros, pero la diferencia es que el karate es más militar. Después de unos días se fue, posiblemente regresó a su isla natal._

 _Entonces, el_ _ **Hung Gar**_ _puede igualar el estilo japonés, pero no se sabe si pueda superarlo, te cuento esto para que lo tomes en cuenta si te enfrentas al karateca._

 _-Gracias maestro-se reverenció, se levantó y fue a descansar._

Taikan terminó por levantarse, le sangraba la mandíbula, con el cuello de su _gi_ se limpió la sangre, se acercó al centro de la arena. Po respiraba con cierta dificultad, estaba un poco agotado.

-Que rápido te cansaste-dijo burlándose-, parece ser que aún no dominas el estilo duro-Po nomás lo observaba esperando el ataque.

Taikan embistió, Po desvió el ataque girando ciento ochenta grados en _postura del gato_ estando a un lado, Taikan se agachó y con su brazo izquierdo rodeó el cuerpo de Po a la altura de la cintura, manteniendo la pata derecha con una presa en su pantalón.

Taikan estiró las piernas sujetando con fuerza a Po con ayuda de sus brazos, empujó su abdomen hacía arriba y lo elevó, se arqueó hacía atrás apoyándose en el suelo y proyectó a Po detrás de sí mismo sobre la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente por el impacto en el suelo, haciendo así una maniobra de _Ju-Jitsu_.

Tigresa se levantó furiosa y saltó al centro de la arena intentando darle un golpe directo a la sien, antes de que lo lograra Taikan tomó su brazo derecho y giró en una salto hacia la izquierda con la pierna derecha llevando en palanca su brazo azotándola contra el suelo. Shifu saltó al centro y se interpuso entre los dos, ordenándole a Tigresa que regresará a su lugar y él quedándose ahí esperando que Po reaccionara.

 _El sonido de la cascada era relajante, los rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar que estaba tupido por árboles alrededor, el agua permitía la concentración absoluta en el entrenamiento._

 _-La suavidad del_ _ **Wing Chun**_ _logra interceptar estilos duros-explicaba la maestra; un zorro del sur de China, vestía un pantalón de seda gris con una camiseta blanca con adornos de cerezos plateados-, ataca-indicó mientras juntaba sus pies y colocaba sus puños a la altura de sus costillas, flexionaba sus rodillas hacia el frente y abría los pies haciendo que las puntas de los pies se miraran y extendía su brazo izquierdo al frente y el derecho lo mantenía al margen del costado del codo, todo sobre la línea media._

 _Po se desplazó flexionando su rodilla hacia adelante en postura de arco y flecha queriendo conectar una palmada directo al diafragma, la maestra bloqueó el golpe con su palma izquierda mientras que su mano derecha atacaba quedando el dorso de la izquierda pegado al lado de su codo mientras adelantaba el pie derecho con el talón levantado sosteniendo el peso en su izquierda formando una "L"._

 _Po estaba sorprendido, es defensa no había sido muy fuerte, fue suave, pero logró desviar su golpe, el golpe de parte de ella no lo había visto venir._

 _-No sabía que se podía defender y atacar al mismo tiempo-mencionó sin dejar de sorprenderse._

 _-Esa es otra de las características del_ _ **Wing Chun**_ _, la simultaneidad-se separaron para poder explicarse-, basado en el enfrentamiento de dos animales, combina la fluidez y velocidad de la serpiente, y la flexibilidad y agilidad de la grulla. Este estilo suave, permita al usuario defenderse con facilidad de estilos duros, entonces, con esto el entrenamiento ha de comenzar._

 _-Gracias maestra Mui-se reverenció respetuosamente._

Comenzó a levantarse de nueva cuenta, estaba temblado, veía borroso alrededor, Shifu se acercó a él para revisar cómo estaba; sangraba por la nariz y la boca, las vendas de sus patas se habían roto y dejaban a entrever las cortadas que se había hecho entrenando.

-¿Deseas rendirte?-preguntó con preocupación por su discípulo.

-No-terminó por levantarse encarándolo, Víbora ser abrazó a Grulla al ver el estado de Po, Mantis desvió la mirada y lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Tigresa.

-¡Ríndete!, no podrás vencerlo en las condiciones que te encuentras-explico con cierto temor en su voz.

-Moriré si es necesario para honrar la memoria de Mono.

El recuerdo iluminó la mente del maestro Taikan.

 _-¿Desea seguir?-Le preguntó Taikan serio._

 _-Si-Respondió Mono con su típica sonrisa de bromista._

 _-Correcto-Dijo Taikan._

 _Mono tomo rápidamente su bastón Bo, dio un salto para intentar caer de forma inclinada sobre Taikan impactándole su bastón, Taikan esta vez no se movió a un lado si no que entro en su ataque con una defensa alta por encima de su cabeza con el antebrazo en postura del jinete impactando en la axila derecha de Mono donde tenía sujetado el bastón Bo y rápidamente le propino un golpe con el puño cerrado directo al diafragma con los nudillos índice y medio, cambiando en posición con el pie izquierdo adelantado y el pie derecho enraizado al piso en el estómago mandándolo a estrellar contra el muro, no perdió el tiempo y antes de que cayera el bastón Bo lo partió a la mitad con una patada lateral media con el canto del pie derecho._

 _-Pienso que debería rendirse maestro Mono, no tiene posibilidades de vencerme, su estado es crítico-sugirió él estando en postura natural._

 _Se puso de pie y empezó a cojear al caminar en dirección donde estaba el centro de combate, su brazo derecho colgaba inerte se quebró_

 _-¡Mono es suficiente! ¡Ya no sigas!-pidió Mantis al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo._

 _-¡No! ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡Porque soy un guerrero!-dijo Mono con mucho orgullo._

Po sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo una bandada negra con el símbolo del _Ying y el Yang_ bordado en el centro, la amarró alrededor de la cabeza. Shifu se sorprendió y aterró a la vez, ya nada lo detendría más que la muerte.

Taikan sabía bien que posiblemente esta sería la última pelea, uno de los dos moriría y el otro quedaría mal herido, sacó de bolsillo derecho una bandada blanca con un punto rojo sangre dibujado al centro, también la amarró alrededor de la cabeza.

Po embistió con el fin de derribarlo al suelo, pero cuando estaba a cinco centímetros de Taikan, él lo agarró del pelaje de sus hombros, llevando hacia delante el pie izquierdo colocándolo centrado respecto a sus pies cediendo a su empuje.

Se sentó cerca de su talón izquierdo doblando la pierna, apoyando el pie derecho sobre la parte baja de la barriga tirando hacia delante con los dos brazos, haciendo que Po impactara de espalda en el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo tomó su brazo derecho y con sus piernas en triángulo lo sujeto junto con su cuello, lo estaba estrangulando.

 _-Toma mi brazo con un agarre, con la mayor fuerza posible-él obedeció y con la mano derecha tomó su brazo izquierdo con mucha fuerza, ella retrocedió en un burdo intento de zafarse, pero el resultado fue absurdo-, cómo vez, alguien de mi tamaño nunca podrá librarse de un agarre cómo este ó de cualquier otro, pues la estatura y complexión física es muy distinta y dispareja._

 _-Sí._

 _-Pero si hago esto-con el dedo de en medio doblado golpeó el dorso de su pata, Po sintió un fuerte hormigueo por todo el brazo y la soltó por reflejo, se sobó la parte adolorida._

 _-Perdón si te dolió, pero hay que sentir la técnica para saber que sirve y puedas aplicarla bien. En los brazos hay puntos que conociéndolos sabremos cómo librarnos de un agarre por ejemplo, ó simplemente podamos derrotarlos aunque esté más grande ó más fuerte que uno._

Po reaccionó y con su pata izquierda con todos los dedos doblados golpeó el dorso de la pata izquierda de Taikan. Él sintió cómo el hormigueo recorría hasta la mitad de su cara, lo soltó y se alejó dos metros, Po se levantó y sacudió su cabeza para volver en sí.

Adelantó su pie derecho al frente con la rodilla ligeramente flexionada sosteniendo el peso en el izquierdo mientrasextendía su brazo al frente y el izquierdo lo mantenía al margen del costado del codo, todo sobre la línea media.

Taikan se recuperó del dolor y se colocó en postura de arco y flecha alta, estaba decidido, sí conectaba un golpe Po moriría. Se desplazó con una velocidad impresionante con el fin de conectar el golpe recto directo al cuello, Po giró noventa grados a la izquierda desviando el ataque con su mano derecha y con la izquierda conecta un golpe con sus nudillos anular y el de en medio directo a la mejilla derecha, sin dejar que hiciera algo más, Po comenzó a lanzar puñetazos muy veloces avanzando con desliz mientras Taikan retrocedía intentando esquivarlos. Taikan se aprisionó contra un árbol y entonces Po comenzó a golpearlo con diferentes partes del cuerpo y diferentes lados; con el codo, las palmas, el canto de las manos, los dorsos, los pies, las rodillas, etc.

Entonces Po dio el golpe certero directo a la nariz haciendo que la nuca chocara contra el tronco del árbol rebotando y quedando a centímetros de las garras de Po que estaban listas para clavarse, entonces poco a poco fue cerrando la pata hasta que se formó de nuevo el puño, Taikan cayó al suelo sentado y sangrante, el duelo había terminado y el cielo estaba teñido de un naranja rojizo faltaban unos instantes para el ocaso.

Po miraba al frente, específicamente el tronco y Taikan el suelo.

-Eres un gran guerrero y un gran contrincante-dijo Taikan escupiendo sangre, su gi se tiño de manchas rojas-, larga vida y prospera maestro Po-y con esas palabras dio su último suspiro dejando este mundo mientras el sol terminaba por ocultarse tras la montañas dando paso a la luna que sería testigo de una escena memorable en la historia del wu shu.

Po dio la vuelta y fue recibido por los abrazos de Víbora, Grulla y Mantis, estaban felices de que el resultado no fuera el mismo que el de la vez anterior.

-Guerrero Dragón, has demostrado mejoría en tus habilidades en batalla, por lo tanto serás el representante del Palacio de Jade ante el emperador y el consejo de maestros-Po sonrió por eso-, sólo espero que una locura cómo esta no vuelva a cometerse-dijo aliviado por el resultado-Po lo abrazó, pues aunque al principio no tuvieron un encuentro muy bueno, terminó por convertirse en parte de su familia, se separaron, entonces se pudo ver la figura de Tigresa entrar en escena, tenía las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Tigresa lo siento…-Tigresa unió sus labios con los de él, estaba feliz de que siguiera con vida. Los labios le ardían, pero no iba a quejarse frente a la muestra de cariño de su novia.

-Prométeme que ya no volverás a involucrarte en este tipo de encuentros-dijo aún con la voz quebrada.

-Lo prometo-volvieron a besarse para luego cargar el cuerpo del maestro Taikan para darle un entierro honorable.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Debo decir que este escrito hizo que me doliera la cabeza por las horas que tuve que pasar haciendo las escenas, pero me alegra que valiera la pena, recalco otra vez, el término Wu shu se refiere a las artes marciales chinas entre ellas el Hung Gar, Wing Chun, etc.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos, hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
